


Gum

by Zimithrus1



Series: Taboo [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Insect, Incest, Lots of Sex, Oral Sex, Tons of Sex, same warnings as part one, same warnings as part one XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/pseuds/Zimithrus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, being with her father was like chewing gum; It was disgusting if you flaunted the treat straight from your mouth, but for the one chewing it, it was delicious and for them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum

After the irrational series of events following that rainy November afternoon, the atmosphere of the entire house and the individuals inside had drastically changed. Lust and improper love was no longer an issue, nor was the sixteen year age gap in between the father and daughter. The unwavering tension no longer existed, nor did the awkward boundaries that once had them separated. They still pertained their roles as father and daughter to the outsiders, but for them and them alone, they were more than that. They were elicit lovers or secret courtesans.

What happened in those paper thin walls stayed within those paper thin walls. As reedy as those fortifications were, the thick metaphorical cement around them was enough to keep their atrocious actions inside and angrily misunderstood humans out. In their private world, only they existed. Within their walls, only they knew the truth. They preferred it that way.

There was always the lingering suspicion that someone might know of their elicit actions from beyond their make-believe wall. The air around them outside of the home was always thick and clouded heavily with paranoia, even if they never dare show such skittish behavior. They kept interaction to a minimal when outside of their wall, and displayed it fervently when behind it once again.

However, one can only stay shut off like so from the world for so long before reentering society as normal beings. It could only be a matter of time until one was expected to mingle with the common folk once more.

Needless to say, the two were required to leave behind sanctuary of their wall at some point and act as their titles referred, and not the ones they threw away at the end of the day. It was required for them to one day act as they were supposed to, and not how they wanted. That day, approaching expeditiously.

The large fan embedded into the plaster ceiling spun gently in a counterclockwise direction, the blades whirring softly, and the metallic chains that altered the speed and worked the lights clinking together gently. The cool wind blew throughout the large darkened bedroom, creating its’ own set of sounds to gently intermingle with the ones down below.

Lips upon lips, kissing zealously and moving slow and amorously. Bodies grazed against each other, tanned skin above gently melting snow white skin down below. Gasps and pants into the mouths, feverish touches roaming wildly across nude skin.

The ravenette hovering over the blonde low, so low his firm chest pressed against her swollen own. Blanket draped across their lower half, giving disordered warmth and providing shelter, moving helter-skelter across the bodies it cover below.

Zack pressed his lips firmer against Cloud’s, drowning in her natural taste and drinking her up. His hands refused to stay still; roaming her body, caressing her ample breasts, stroking her cheeks tenderly while he leaned over her. The sixteen-year-old girl loved every single moment, displaying her approval with an airy moan into his mouth when he squeezed her breasts tightly in his firm and soft hands.

He smiled against her mouth before gently pushing his tongue against her teeth, seeking entrance.

Today, it was gentle; it was passionate and sweet. There was no dirty talk, no sets of ridiculous rules to follow, no pain and no binding. Just two people that wanted to show each other they could love without being overdriven by lust and the insanity that accompanied it.

Zack pulled his kisses away from his daughter’s mouth, trailing them down her chin, making the trek down the valley of her chest and to her taut little stomach. He continued to kiss and gently lick even past that smooth patch of skin until he came in contact with what his tongue really wanted to taste. He gently licked the outline of her other set of lips, not driving the organ deep in between for now.

Cloud moaned gently, learning early on to spread her legs when she wanted more. Squeezing them would only drive his venomous touch away. She performed the required action, spreading milk-white legs in order for him to claim what he desired.

The ravenette gently dipped his tongue in, just starting slow with the inner coating of the lips. The wet warmth made his little girl moan again, her head tossing from the right and to the left. He could hear the sheets under her flawless frame scrunch together and he knew he had her fisting the sheets.

Cloud stopped twisted her head from side to side, tilting it back and whining when her father’s tongue drove in between her lips and further into her core. She arched her back, wanting him to take her deeper as her hands clutched the sheets even tight, her chest heaving and panting while her breasts spilled on either side of her.

Then a gentle high-pitched ringing could be heard.

Zack pulled his head away with a groan, his annoyed electric blue eyes glancing over to where his phone was currently buzzing and singing against his nightstand where his clock was kept.

“Daddy…!” Cloud breathlessly whined, wanting her father to continue loving her on a deep and sensual level.

“Hold on, princess.” The ravenette soothed as he pulled himself off the bed to answer the incessant device.

He shivered vehemently from the cold wind generated through the room via the fan, his whole body chilled. Not only that, but it was now late November, nearly transitioning into December very soon. His diligent hands curled around the trilling device before he flipped it open and pressed it against his right ear.

“Zack speaking.” He greeted near monotonously.

_“Hiiiii Zacky~!”_

“Oh, hello mom.” The ravenette responded as he placed his free hand over his face as he spoke.

_“How are you doing~? Wait a minute, I’m supposed to be mad at you. Yeah, I’m mad at you! If I was over there right now I’d slap you!”_

“Why are you mad at me? What did I do?” Zack gasped as his hand swung off his face and held itself out in the air.

_“You said you would be over here by one!”_

“What? When?” The ravenette inquired, his whole face contorting to puzzled.

_“Have you forgotten already?! It’s Thanksgiving!”_

“Ohhh, shit. Thanksgiving. Yeah, I forgot.” Zack mumbled as his hand went to rub the back of his head nervously. Even though she wasn’t present, she still made him fidget.

_“Yeah, yeah, of course you did! You were supposed to bring a dish too! Potluck Thanksgiving this year, I mean, your brothers are going to be coming down here as well as their kids and their wives! And now you’re already twenty minutes late!? Wait, why am I even surprised, it took you an extra two weeks to be born!”_

“Ma! Will you quit flyin’ off the handle like always? You know I don’t live very far from you, I can be there within the hour!” Zack reminded, consoling the air with his hands as if she had been right in front of him while Cloud giggled from her spot on the bed.

_“Then hurry up! Don’t forget our only granddaughter either! Okay, then, I’m not angry at you anymore, see you soon~!”_

**Click.**

“My God, she’s still as crazy as ever.” Zack said to himself as he flipped his phone shut and tossed it against his end table again.

“Daddy!” Cloud whined pleadingly, to get the attention pulled back on her.

The ravenette turned his head gently to gaze at his daughter. She had her arms outstretched and reaching for him, her legs still spread wide to invite him back in to finish what they started. He had to sigh and run a hand through his hair before giving her a sympathetic look.

“Sorry baby, we don’t have time to finish that right now, we gotta go.” Zack reminded gently.

“But I _need_ you!” She whimpered, her bright blue eyes begging him.

“I know, I know. Look, we can finish when we get back from nana’s house, okay?” Zack suggested, trying to find another solution to their predicament.

“ _Please?_ ” She begged in a small voice as she copied her father’s famous pout.

“We can’t. But hey, I will definitely make it up to you-” The ravenette began, before slipping into a darker tone of voice, his eyes narrowing gently as he slowly approached her barren form sprawled and displayed across his bed.

“-Surprise you. Drive you _wild_. How’s that sound?” He added, closing the distance between them as he finished his proposal with a whisper right in front of her slender face.

“…Okay.” Cloud murmured with bated breath.

“Good, now get dressed, we really gotta go.” Zack repeated, clapping his hands together once to try and motivate her to get up.

“Fiiine!” She drawled as she kicked the last clingy bits of sheet from her body and sat up, getting rather annoyed that they were interrupted and now weren’t even allowed to finish.

“Besides, this’ll be fun! You’ll get to see Basil and Oregano and Kale again and kick their asses at everything! And you’ll get to see aunts Elda and Rosea, and uncles Jasper and Quill, and your nana and papa too. Mom decided to throw a family reunion kinda get-together.” The ravenette explained as he maneuvered through his room and glanced in his closet to find something to wear.

“Yeah, I guess. It is pretty fun when I kick their asses at Blitzball. Plus, I like teaching Avery how to play and I like it when Flaire always asks if I can show him how to play the piano over there.” Cloud remembered with a grin as she pulled herself off the bed and shivered gently.

“See? And when we get back we can finish where we left off.” Zack prompted with a devil-may-care grin as he selected some items from his closet.

“Yeah. Well, I’m gonna go get ready myself, be back in a jiff.” The blonde told.

Before she left the room, she bounded over and kissed her father on the lips rapturously for a moment, gently pushing her tongue into his mouth for a brief second before pulling away. She didn’t want to get herself flustered again and be sexually frustrated for the entire day.

However, even as she pulled away and stole a fleeting glimpse at Zack, she couldn’t help but let her eyes drink him up, growing aggravated when she felt wetness billow in between her thighs before she scurried away. Cloud directed herself towards her room and cracked the door behind her. They may not have had enough time to finish what they started, but she could be quick about it.

She sat herself on the edge of her bed and spread her legs before gently rubbing herself to make her entrance a little more wet and easy to slip into. The wondrous contact and the vibrating sensation was overwhelming as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to gently bite on, three of her fingers acting as the cup shape rubbing hard against her pussy to further excite the skin and the pleasurable organ.

When an adequate amount of wetness had curled around her fingers, she stuck her left index finger inside, pushing in hard and deep as she rubbed the limb across her swelling clit. She rocked her hips to her own touch, picturing her father being the one to fuck her. That imagery caused her to grow even more wet, her inner muscles beginning to constrict around her finger.

It only took her two minutes before she sputtered out her own release with a gentle moan and grunt, the substance painting her fingers clear and staining in between her thighs. She took a deep breath and allowed her hammering heart time to slow down and remember how to beat normally. Now that her sexual frustration had been taken care of, she could focus on getting ready and looking forward to tonight.

She sprung off her bed and booked it to her closet, wanting to look good, and just boyish enough. Cloud decided to wear a red button up collared shirt, with sleeves that ended an inch past her elbows with the top button purposely undone, complete with a black tie around the neck. Her pants were black denim with two extra pockets on the outside leg on each side, adorned with two belts looped into the form of an ‘x’ across her butt and her crotch. She even pulled out a few wristbands, one being a black cuff with green and blue meteor deigned on it, and the other with a wolf with a large ring in its’ mouth; Looking more like some ornate doorknocker.

Once that outfit was complete, she knew she also needed to pick out some undergarments. She did like going commando from both things, but since her father promised to drive her crazy tonight, she wanted to look just feminine enough for _him_. He was the only one she ever showed her ladylike side to anymore.

Cloud bounded over to her squatty dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She pushed past a few plain pairs socks and underwear before coming across something she knew would please her daddy. Even though she was a large D already, she wanted to expose even more of that bountiful cleavage she knew he loved. So she decided on a pink and white laced push up bra to make her breast size twice as big, along with a matching bikini styled pair of underwear.

She nodded once to confirm her selection before she slipped the accursed articles on, adjusting them when they needed to be. She took great care in adjusting her breasts in just the right way to make them extra bouncy, smiling deviously to herself when she was finished. She was quick to put on the rest of her outfit and correct everything accordingly. She glanced in the mirror, pleased with her outfit: Looking guyish enough with a hint of girl. She shut off her bedroom light and hurried out of her room, hightailing it back into her father’s own, grinning and smiling at him hungrily when she saw what he chose to wear.

He had on a V-neck black short sleeved shirt that hugged his torso and arms, the image of a skeletal face with bright orange hair and a top hat on with the text ‘We’re all mad here’ underneath. A charcoal gray denim jacket was pulled at it with half sleeves and no buttons adorned into the fabric. His pants were bright gray skinny jeans with tears in the knees, the fabric of that loose material an obsidian black color; like his long hair which was actually pulled into a loose ponytail. He looked even younger than he already did then, looking no older than a day over twenty.

“Afternoon, My Queen. Don’t you look ravishing as always?” Zack mused with a grin.

“A Queen only looks as good as her King.” Cloud retorted with a blush and a smile on her milky white face.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, M’lady.” The ravenette chivalrously spoke as he approached his daughter, taking her black tie into his right hand as he gazed straight into her bright blue eyes.

“Don’t you have to bring a dish too?” The blonde reminded, getting back to the subject of the Thanksgiving get-together.

“Yes I do, I hope they like deviled eggs, cause that’s all I’ve got right now.” He responded, never breaking away his focused eyes from hers while he rubbed the tie in his hand with his fingers on the top and his thumb on the bottom.

‘You could always throw some lunch meat and cheese on a plate and make it like a vegetable dish?” Cloud suggested as she reached up and began to twirl his strand against her right hand, her eyes dark in desire.

“A novel idea, your highness.” Zack smirked dourly before he pressed another lingering kiss to her full pink lips.

Flesh moved across flesh, both parties still sexually active and never breaking the mood, even for a second. The blonde leaned in and pressed her body into his, molding with him, her crotch pushed into his groin as they continued the caress, her arms circling around his to draw him closer as his did the same.

However, his own firm hands trailed down the small of her back and rested against her ass before groping it gently with a soft growl. This in turn, caused her to press her hips further into his.

She already started to feel wet again as she felt the quivering familiarity of a bulge beginning to grow from in front of her. She moaned airily into his mouth as he continued to grope and massage her perky rear. She bucked her hips into his, creating friction even between their pants. She felt that bulge stiffen and push against his pants, pressing into the faint dip of her crotch through her own jeans.

Cloud moaned again, kissing him feverishly as she began to grind against him, grunting with each up and down, back and forth motion to both his and her sensitive areas.

“Nn, don’t.” Zack warned, trying to keep in mind they had somewhere to be.

“God, daddy, I can’t stop.” Cloud grunted, grinding herself harder and harder against her father until he felt his erection quiver under her touch.

The ravenette removed his hands from her rear and pushed her against his bedroom wall, parting her legs with his knees as he began to grind back into her, pushing into her much farther than she had with him. She felt his cock rub against her clit even through the layers of clothes they were wearing and she moaned again, the noise dripping thickly from her mouth as her arms wrapped around him even tighter, moving from his waist to his neck. She wanted more friction, more pleasure. So she willingly spread her legs a little wider, allowing their clothed areas more room to press and push against the other. She tipped her head back, losing her train of thought.

Zack grunted as he continued to grind his little girl before he buried his face into the nape of her neck and kissed her.

She grunted, her pussy dripping with wetness by this point and ruining her underwear. Her body craved him, wanted his thick shaft in her so bad she tingled and shivered. So in order to further push him, she gripped his ponytail and tugged it, jerking his head back and away from her. He growled and buried his face back into her sensitive neck. The ravenette’s hands instinctively went and gripped her large breasts; squeezing, groping, and caressing.

She moaned again, starting to do it more often, knowing he always lost himself in her cries. She succeeding in getting him to grind her harder, nearly slamming her small frame against the bedroom wall from the sheer force.

“We have to make this quick.” He growled, his voice already thick with lust and desire.

“Uhh, daddy, no we don’t. They can wait. _We get to cum first_.” She gasped against the shell of his ear, becoming so aroused she was losing the strength to stand, all of her feeling and forte pulsing in her crotch.

At that last sentence, Zack fully lost himself in his daughter. He ripped her from the wall and tossed her to the bed, straddling her instantly as he continued to thrust her through their clothes. She used her eager little hands to scratch down his back, signaling she wanted to see him shirtless.

“Cloud…We have to make…This quicker than…Usual.” The ravenette grunted, pausing his speaking for each time he thrusted her.

“Then just…undress your little girl.” She gasped as she tilted her head back against the cool mattress below.

Zack did not argue with that. He pulled back just long enough to sit on the fullest part of her legs before starting with her button up shirt. He flicked her tie behind her and began to undo the small buttons. As soon as the top three were undone, her ample breasts spilled out of the red fabric, her lacy bra and pushed up boobs in display for him to marvel at. His hands couldn’t resist from cupping the bulging flesh and squeezing gently, grinning darkly when she writhed underneath him while her nipples hardened under his venomous touch.

Then he pushed himself back a little further, getting off of her altogether before unbuttoning her pants and pulling the zipper down. He bundled up the waist in his fists and tugged, her jeans yanked down and exposing her soaking wet lacy panties.

Zack quickly went to work in cupping three fingers together to rub against her pussy through her underwear. God, the garments were already saturated as he could feel her wetness on his fingers already. His little girl spread her legs wider, offering him more space to touch and to defile her. So he rubbed her a little harder, pushing her panties into her own core a little bit, just teasing the lips.

She writhed under him like she was scared, twisting her head and unable to lay completely still. Eventually, the ravenette fisted those lacy undergarments and pulled those down to her ankles, just like her pants before he started to continue what they were doing just twenty minutes ago. His tongue darted inside of her, pressing hard against her clit and deep into her pussy.

Cloud cried out, bucking her hips to make him taste even more of her sweet wet nectar. She was his unholy grail, his forbidden fruit, his sin: She was his taboo.

He could feel her whole core tighten around his tongue, muscles contracting. He knew he had to work fast. So he pushed his mouth against her crotch and blew hot air into it as he continued to tongue fuck his little girl. She was obviously desperate for release, because within a matter of sheer minutes, she already came into his mouth. He drank up her sweet nectar, savoring the sweet yet tangy flavor, like a citrus drink. He pulled back to observe her state.

Cloud was breathing spastically, her chest heaving with every labored breath and pant, her face flushed a delightful rosy red. He didn’t have long to admire her state because the phone began to ring again. Zack growled savagely at the interruption and tore his eyes away from his precious Queen. It was more than likely his mother again asking if he was on his way.

He clamored off the bed, not intending to answer the phone, but to get the dish and throw something small together before they booked it over there. He did grab the insistent device so he wouldn’t forget it though.

“Daddy, wait!” Cloud grunted before he could even step through the open door.

He turned around with a smile sweeter than honey before he asked, “What’s wrong, baby?”

She pointed to his very stiff member before responding with “You’re still hard.”

“That’s alright, it’ll go away eventually. Wait here and I’ll come back and get you before we go.” Zack responded, shrugging it off before he left the bedroom.

He darted through the living room and into the kitchen speedily.

He popped open the refrigerator door as he pulled out a jar of pickled eggs he had left in there for about a week now, so they were probably nice and fermented in the vinegary concoction. He unscrewed the lid before he pulled out a large serving plate from one of the cabinets above his head. He also pulled out a butter knife from a drawer right below the counter he was standing in front of.

He pulled out ten of the fifteen squishy eggs inside. –hey, it was a large jar and he just happened to like deviled eggs. He placed them all on a plate before cutting them into halves and aligning them on the plate in a circle on the outer edge. When all of the pieces had been arranged properly, he stuck the lid back on the jar and twisted it shut before putting it back in the spacious fridge. While in the cooled compartment, he pulled out some spare baby carrots, and a few celery stalks. He haphazardly put those items onto the makeshift veggie plate before putting the rest of them back where they went.

Zack also filled five two-ounce plastic cups with a heaping dollop of smooth peanut butter before completing his disarrayed vegetable tray. He tossed the knife in the sink to be washed later, groaning when he moved in just the right way that reminded him he was still very hard. He had to be a bit more careful when moving now, otherwise it’d _never_ go down in time.

He yanked out a scroll of ceramic wrap and tore off a clingy sheet before fighting with it to stick over the plate and not on his hands or itself. When all the steps had been taken care off, he hurried back to his bedroom to see if his girl was ready to go. When he glanced in, she had already fixed her outfit and was straightening out her spiky locks of wheat blonde hair.

“You ready to go?” Zack asked, hanging by the doorway to keep from starting anything else hot and heavy.

“Yeah, but, one question?” Cloud requested gently.

“What’s up?” The ravenette inquired back.

“What are you going to do about _that_?” She coughed, gesturing to his protruding anatomy.

“Eh, it’ll probably go down in the car. C’mon munchkin, we gotta go.” Zack spoke before he used his hand to gesture into the hallway.

“Oh, okay.” Cloud responded as she followed his lead in leaving the bedroom.

The two shuffled through the living room and into the kitchen past the dining room. The blonde grabbed the makeshift food tray, eyes gently impressed at how quick he had managed to throw that all together. Even though the presentation wasn’t all in, the rushed effort was there. The ravenette grabbed his set of keys from the candy dish and hurried through the small laundry room and into the garage. The large white door was already open, thank Gaia.

Zack unlocked the Mustang Mach 1 before rounding over to the passenger side of the car to crack open the door for his daughter, treating her like the lady she was even if she denied it by appearance and attitude. When she was situated, he gently shut the door before skirting over to the driver’s side of the car and entering it swiftly.

When seat belts and veggie trays were in place and secure, the car was started up with a gentle stall of the engine before the mechanical beast growled to life with a mighty roar. The exhaust puffed out light gray smoke and the machine rumbled gently before it was put into reverse and torn out of the garage and into the street hastily.

They were soon on the main roads after maneuvering through the neighborhood, easily achieving the posted speed limit of forty-five and sailing smooth from there. They blended in with the average traffic riffraff as they started their journey to the elders’ house located about thirty minutes from where they currently lived.

The radio was on and playing softly, the song ‘Detroit Rock City’ playing through the speakers quietly. Cloud glanced over at her father with a lilting smile on her face, pausing when her cornflower blue eyes noticed that her father was still erect as ever and fidgeting uncomfortably.

He was drumming his fingers on the wheel, tapping his unused left foot while he drove, and adjusting his rearview mirror about three times. He still had that pent up agitation and required release. Just thinking about gross things wouldn’t do much now that he and his daughter were romantically involved.

Cloud hated knowing that she got to have her release while Zack did not. So, she made sure she moved the food tray from her lap and into the backseat behind her, making sure it wouldn’t fall off or slide around too much before readjusting herself. She knew she had just a bit of work to do.

The heater was on and blasting hot air throughout the car, something she could use to her advantage.

She exhaled softly as if she was actually overheated, making just enough noise to see the ravenette look over at her to see if she was alright. While he was glancing at her, she used her slender fingers to flick her tie behind her and unbutton two of her shirt buttons, her compressed chest bulging out as most of her oversized cleavage was exposed. From her peripheral vision, she could see him swallow thick, trying to keep his eyes on the road desperately.

So, she undid the third and fourth button, allowing her breasts to spill out completely and show off a different bra she had changed into, probably while her father made the veggie plate. This one was pale blue and rather low cut, still pushing her cleavage up and out by another two sizes. She sighed again and fanned her face, as if she was very overheated.

“Ya’know, Cloudy, I can always turn the uh, heat down.” Zack stammered, his bulge starting to grow even thicker against the restrains of his jeans.

Cloud then reached over with her left hand –surprisingly able to be left-handed when she either toucher herself of her father. Her soft hand gently rubbed the large bulge through the fabric, grinning darkly when she heard him groan under his breath, his fingers curling tightly around the steering wheel.

She then turned her body towards him, puffing her exposed chest out as she pulled her hand back. While he continued to glance at both the road and her, she unclasped all of the buttons on her shirt, exposing the rest of her enticing skin. Her tender hands then trailed up and down her taut stomach before reaching up to cup her own breasts. She squeezed and groped them, pretending as if her daddy was doing it to her.

She then stuck her fingers down the lacy material of her bra and pulled it up, exposing her hardened nipples for her father to gaze at distractedly. She turned the bra backwards and unclasped it before letting it fall into her lap, where she then unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them as well, opening up the fly and revealing the front of her lacy blue thong. Her hands then massaged her breasts, gently swirling and ghosting across her nipples as she moaned breathlessly. She smiled seductively when she saw her daddy’s bulge pressed against his pants so hard she thought it might rip through the sturdy material.

She decided she wanted to flirt and torture him a little bit, wanting to have fun of being dominant and in control for once, something she was never given or allowed to do because of their kinky sex rules.

“ _Oh, daddy!”_ She sighed as she pushed out her breasts, displaying the flesh and the nipples to him as she spread her legs wide and tilted her head back.

“I…am trying….to drive. Can you do this…Some other time…” Zack groaned, trying to focus on the road and breathing normally.

“Daddy, please…Touch me there again!” Cloud smirked as her hand trailed down to rest over her crotch.

“Cloud, you’re starting…to become a very…very bad girl.” The ravenette warned through the haze that his fantizations brought.

“If I’m so bad why don’t you do something about it, _Zack_?” The blonde sneered, calling him by his name rather than the sick title she preferred.

He turned his head over so fast it was almost like something out of a horror movie. His erection was trembling but his face was completely serious and possibly angered as well.

“You are _so_ fucking in for some _serious_ punishment when we get back home!” Zack snapped, his eyes flickering angry blue.

“You won’t be able to even think about that after I’m done with you!” Cloud promised before she leaned over to his side of the car.

Her hands yanked at his pants, the ravenette accidentally punching the brakes while driving before remembering he was now on the highway. He soon remembered that his Mustang had cruise control built into it, so he set the speed to sixty five so all he would have to focus on was steering just as his daughter pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free his swollen member.

The blonde eased her mouth over it gently, sucking on the tip of the head. Zack grunted, trying to keep his face neutral while driving. Hearing him grunt made her take him deeper, her inexperience still fresh on her tongue, making her saliva coat both her lips and his cock. The ravenette groaned again as his hips barely bucked. While the mouth around his swollen member was euphoric, he just wanted to pull over and shove his shaft so far in his daughter’s pussy she’d scream like a wounded animal and bleed like it was the first time.

Cloud moaned and gasped as she took the organ deeper into her throat, sucking on it like it had been a lollipop. His circumference was so all-around her mouth was already stretched out when she only took half of him. Hitting a bump in the road caused the blonde to pull her mouth up before slamming it back down and taking all of him at once.

He slid down her throat at made her gag, the organ pressing her uvula against the back of her throat causing a harsh dry heave and a cry of pleasure around the thick shaft. Zack grunted, his eyes momentarily squeezing shut until he remembered he still needed to see to avoid swerving off the road. It was hard to drive and have his member pleasured at the same time. He was _definitely_ going to punish his daughter when they got back for all of this backtalk and the fact that she left him unable to ravage her.

The way her warm breath puffed against his cock and the way her thick spit coating each inch of skin caused him to groan in a shuddering fashion, feeling his shaft swell thick as he was pushed to the edge. After a few slow licks, gags, and moans, Zack sputtered out his released with a loud and long groan.

Cloud took all of him, swallowing every last drop. His was much different than what the norm was. Whereas anyone could range from sour to sweet; his taste was of cinnamon, and she drank him up for all he was worth, moaning when she finished gulping him down like a juice.

“Mmm, did I make you feel good, daddy?” The blonde hummed gently as she wiped the remains off her mouth with her tongue.

“Yeah, you did princess. But don’t think I’ll be letting you off the hook for your attitude earlier.” Zack prompted as he could finally focus on driving normally as his little girl readjusted his jeans.

“I look forward to it.” Cloud purred against his ear before she reclaimed the veggie plate from the back seat to sit in her lap.

She then refocused on adjusting her own outfit. She had a real bad habit of getting out of this one too much.

The buttons were probably the incentive, it was almost always the article of choice in any kind of sex scene in any kind of movie. She let out a satisfied sigh and stretched her arms above her head. Now that both of their desires and tension had been released, they could focus on acting like a father and daughter should, rather than how they acted upon it.

Her bright cornflower blue eyes glanced out of the window, noting all the fiery colors of autumn on each tree they quickly passed. It was just endless hills and fire-trees with skeletal branches as far as the eye could see. Her nana and papa preferred to live more in the country than the city, so visiting there was always fun. They had a large plot of land with plenty of space to run around, and a large and cute Victorian styled cottage nearly in the middle of the woods.

There was a large sycamore tree with a tree swing and a tire swing wrapped around two thick and separate branches; Something she loved to do even still. A smile glided across Cloud’s face when she recalled a Thanksgiving spent there when she had been only four.

God, her father was so young then, only being twenty-year’s old at the time. His hair was much shorter than, barely ending at the back of his neck and still as spiky as ever. She was young then too, still wearing dresses, skirts, and bows back then but still possessing somewhat short hair. Her hair was still spiky as ever then and long enough that she had little pink pompom pigtails in her hair that day.

She was dressed in a long sleeved light purple shirt with a puppy on it, a purple hat on its’ head and a purple shoe in its’ mouth. She even had a long skirt on that day, colored a rose red and ending at her knees with light up pink Velcro shoes.

Cloud remembered giggling and leading her father over to the regular tree swing, pulling and tugging on his hand and telling him to hurry.

_“Daddy! C’mon, let’s go swing on tha’ swing!” She exclaimed, tugging his hand a little harder as if that would get him to hurry up._

_“Slow down, baby! It’s not going anywhere!’ Zack laughed, allowing his bouncy girl to drag him around the spacious yard outside._

_“But you walkin’ so slow, daddy! Hurry! Befowe Owegano can steal it!” She pressed, starting to run after the small swing in her sights._

_“Alright, alright! Just stop pulling so hard!” He chuckled as they slowed to a stop in front of the wooden swing._

_It was of very simple design. It was a sanded down plank of wood big enough to fit an adult like him. Two holes on the underside had splintering rope pulled through them and stretched high into the tall autumn-painted sycamore branch above, wrapped around it multiple times and tied extra tight to prevent it from ever snapping._

_“Okay, do you wanna swing low and slow, or high and fast?”” Zack asked as his other hand gently played with his four-year-old’s spiky pigtails._

_“High n fast!” Cloud squealed, tugging on his hand to get him to sit on the swing._

_“Okay, Okay, calm down, I’m going!” The ravenette said with a smile before he sat against the pale plank of wood._

_He made sure he was snug and set firm against the plank before he grinned a big grin and held his arms out for his daughter. She cried happily as she threw herself at him. He wrapped her up in a quick hug before he lifted her up onto his lap and made sure she was comfy._

_“Kay, hold onto the rope so you don’t slip off.” Zack directed as he pointed to the splintering material._

_“Kay!” Cloud exclaimed, doing as she was told with a smile on her face._

_“Alright, hang on tight!” He declared before he started off with a kick._

_The two started off slow and steady, the ravenette smiling brightly as he heard his little girl laugh and giggle. He made sure to wrap his right arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn’t slip off, while his other hand curled around the rope to help propel them through the air. Eventually, they started to swing much higher and faster, both of them laughing together into the autumn air._

“Hey, what’s going through that head of yours?” Zack asked lightly.

Cloud broke her stare out the car window and glanced back to her father with near distant eyes. She shook her head and softly smirked before replying with, “Just some old times out in the country.”

“Hmm, you were so cute with your little pigtails.” The ravenette reminisced with a smile, easily knowing what his daughter was thinking with that special bond they shared.

“Please…” The blonde scoffed, rolling her eyes as she took to looking out the car window again.

“What? It’s true!” He defended. “Ah, look, there it is.” He added, taking his right hand off the wheel to point to the large country cottage.

They turned onto a beaten dirt road, the gravel and loose pebbles dinging against the car as the bodies inside lightly bounced around with. The house was very beautiful, styled just like an old time cottage, pale blue paint on the siding of the house with white bricks and pipes. A cute little gingerbread roof colored a bright chocolate brown was decorated with a chimney with pale white smoke billowing lazily out of the shoot.

The ground below was covered in red, yellow, and brown leaves resting above yellowing dormant grass. Mighty trees decorated the vast landscape, a few with multitude of fiery colors and some looing more barren and ready for winter’s bitter chill. As they approached, more cars became visible parked chaotically against the dirt and gravel road.

There was a tan colored 1998 Chrysler minivan along with a rusted yellow 1959 Chevy Bel Air and a powder blue 1945 pick-up of the same brand. Along with those three cars, there was a maroon 1997 Dodge Neon, and a 1972 pure black Nova. There sat that many different car types of their extended and rather close-knit family.

Zack parked his Mach I next to the Nova, leaving adequate room for both him and his daughter to get out without damaging anything, and without being too close to the dirt road. No one was outside at the moment.

The ravenette shut off the car after putting it out of gear with a quick shake of the stick shift. He opened up his door, shutting it just as swiftly before he skittered around the vehicle and to the passenger side to open up the door for his girl.

Cloud blushed and rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the vintage car, always feeling rather weird when she was treated like a lady out in public. She clutched the thrown-together vegetable plate as both she and the ravenette approached the house. They walked up the creaky wooden steps and onto the large open deck of the cottage house.

A few patio chairs as well as some rocking ones lay pressed against the blue and white brick and siding. There were two wind chimes by the front door, melodically clinking and vibrating through the playful wind, the wooden patio speaking and groaning under their feet.

Zack pulled open the screen door and tested the front one. The obstruction opened without any kind of fuss. He popped his head inside the warm and cozy house before calling “Hello! Party crashers here!”

Instantly, sounds of padding across the wooden floor could be heard as two bodies emerged from the living room to greet their last guests of the evening. Two older people shuffled to the front door with smiles on their faces. Both of them had off black hair that was streaked and speckled with gray and silver, their complexion not as fair as it used to be, but not too old in the end being only age sixty-two and sixty-four. The older woman was rather short and tiny, while the man was taller and lankier than she was.

“It’s about time you got here, Zack! Everyone was wondering if you’d show!” His mother greeted with a big grin as she ran at him as fast as her little frame would let her.

The younger ravenette was then crumpled into a hug from his small mother, effectively squeezing the air right out of his lungs while Cloud giggled gently.

“Oooh, and little Cloudy! How’s my favorite granddaughter doing?” She cheeped as she pulled herself off her son and tackled her next of kin.

“I’m fine, nana.” The blonde responded as the older woman pulled out of the tight embrace.

“Ahh! So you _did_ bring a dish! I’ll just go ahead and put that in the kitchen.” The older woman directed, gently taking the sloppy looking tray and scurrying towards the left, where the large kitchen was located.

“Heya kiddos.” The older black-haired man greeted, patting his son on his back and giving his granddaughter a quick and brief hug.

“Hey yourself, dad.” Zack smirked.

“Hi, papa.” Cloud chimed musically.

“Well, I’m not one for words, so make yourselves at home.” The elder gestured with a weak smile, letting the two make their way into the living room.

When said duo entered, the rest of their family was sitting all around on the chairs and the teenagers and children were sitting huddled together on the floor around the coffee table.

The blonde was able to instantly recognize each family member in the quaint and country styled living room. She immediately spotted silent Basil. He was only twelve-years-old and much frailer than all the other boys in the family. He was skinny and very shy. He preferred to sit in silence and exclude himself from any kind of conversation or contact unless it was with his mother or the blonde herself (Which she felt proud about that)

Basil was small, smaller than she was. He had thick and feathery blonde hair that always fell in his face and masked his left eye. His visible eye was equal to that of his namesake: Bright basil green. His skin was equivalent to that of a ghost or of snow. A thick maroon jacket swarmed his small frame as well as baggy blue jeans. He was currently drawing away in his sketch pad, not bothering to look up at the moment.

Sitting next to Basil and hassling him about his drawing was his older brother, Oregano. He was fifteen years old and thought he was the boss of everyone that was younger than him, or even older for that matter. He was a rather larger boy, not fat per say, but a little chunky. He had short black hair styled in the shape of a bowl cut. He had light freckles under his eyes of honey-gold hazel. He had a stained black jacket that was a tad bit small for him completed with pants that were a tad too small for him. Honestly, he was a dick, but Cloud was always able to show him up at everything he thought he was good at, so that was rewarding to think about.

Sitting on the other side of Basil was Kale: The middle child of the three stuck at age fourteen. He too had bright blonde hair styled like his younger brother, save for his style being parted down the middle and slightly longer than his own.

He had eyes like the younger blonde, but his eyes were a very bright shamrock green and his freckles were much darker than his eldest brother’s. He was taller than Oregano and lankier than Basil with a mix of both personalities. His bright pastel clothes of a bright green hoodie and bright blue pants were just a tad bit too short for him by an inch or so.

Those three boys were the offspring of Cloud’s aunt Rosea and uncle Quill. Rosea was a thin woman with a pale complexion dotted with light freckles and bright green eyes, much brighter than her own two sons that looked just like her. Her bright blonde hair was curled and bounced against her shoulders, the longer pieces draping down to her small chest. She was wearing a thick wool coat with a black formal skirt underneath and black slip on shoes.

Quill was a rather lanky man himself, what with his thin frame, short and shaggy black hair that always looked frayed, and his deep brown eyes that nearly looked black in dim lighting. He was the youngest brother produced from her nana and papa. He had on a brown vest with a darker brown scarf draped over his neck ---and tan slacks with polished black dress shoes. Those two were sitting together on a loveseat with their hands intertwined.

Over by the fireplace, playing with toy cars and Lincoln logs were Cloud’s younger cousins. There was Avery; a shaggy brown haired and brown eyed eight-year-old boy. He had on one of those ugly yet somehow cute maroon and pine green holiday sweaters and corduroy tan pants. Then there was Flaire; a red-headed, blue eyed five-year-old boy. He had his bright red hair parted down the middle and pulled into a tight ponytail and was dressed in a navy blue sweater and khaki colored pants. The two had already shed their shoes by the fireplace.

Sitting on another loveseat adjacent to the one Rosea and Quill were on sat aunt Elda and uncle Jasper. Elda was a spritely woman with wavy red hair with a few pink streaks here and there and eyes so light blue they were nearly white. She was bundled up in a thick cotton jacket, her large stomach swollen with six months of maternal growth nearly popping out of the light brown fabric. She wore comfortable pants, and like the blonde herself, hated wearing skirts vehemently.

Jasper was a very big man. He was the eldest brother, Zack being the dreaded middle child that never got anything new and was generally the odd one out for being in the middle. (He complained about it every now and then) The broad man stood much taller than anyone else almost by a full foot. His short black hair was trimmed and unified in the back, and he had a few front gel spikes going on while his deep brown eyes were colored like milk chocolate. He was clothed in mostly brown: Brown trench coat, brown shirt, dark brown pants, and tan shoes.

“Hey look who showed up! Little miss dyke!” Oregano insulted when he spotted Cloud standing by the archway that separated the entryway from the living room.

“Oregano!” Rosea scolded harshly.

“Don’t worry Aunt Rosea; I’m used to him being a douche nozzle!” The blonde quipped with a playful sneer on her face.

“Cloud!” Zack chided as well as soon as he stepped into the living room.

“What? I’m just teasing!” The voices of the blonde and the ravenette chimed simultaneously as they looked back at their respective parents.

“Hey little brother! How you’ve been?” Jasper’s booming voice greeted as he rose from his spot besides his wife to wrap the younger black-haired man up into a bone crushing hug.

“I’d be fine if…You stopped cutting off my air circulation!” Zack gasped, before he was let out of the crushing hug.

“Showed up late again, huh big brother?” Quill greeted with a grin as he motioned a wave at the slightly older ravenette.

“Fashionably late, my dear brother!” The thirty-two year old retorted, waving his hand back.

While he caught up with his own siblings, Cloud decided to do a bit of catching up with her cousins, starting first with the younger ones playing by the fireplace.

“Heya Avery, Flaire, aren’t you two as cute as ever!” She greeted as she took a seat next to the two young boys with a smile on her face.

“Cloud, hi!” Avery exclaimed, dropping the toy firetruck he was playing with so he could give her a big hug.

“Sister-brother!” Flaire announced, following his brother’s example by getting up and throwing himself at her with a hug.

“You guys are getting really big!” The blonde said with a smirk as she compared their heights with her own as she sat crisscross against the carpet.

“Yeah! I’m almost four feet tall!” The brunette exclaimed.

“I like cookies!” Flaire interjected with a giggle.

“I bet you do!” Cloud responded. “Anyways, you two can go back to playing again.” She added as she stood back up to go converse with the others.

“I’ma dinosaur!” The red-headed child shouted, that being his farewell to her.

“So, how’s Mr. Unladylike doing today?” Oregano teased as she sat herself down next to Kale.

“I am doing fine as ever, how’s little miss ‘I cry when a girl beats me at everything’ doing?” Cloud shot back before smiling at Kale and waving at Basil when he looked up from his sketch.

“I do _not_ cry!” The raven-haired chunky boy admonished.

“You did last year when I scored the winning shot of our Blitzball game!” The blonde retorted, making Kale snort roughly as he covered his mouth.

“You shut it, Kale! And you, miss dyke, are going _down_ this year!” Oregano stated as he drew his finger over his throat.

“We’ll just see about that you sour spice!” Cloud snorted back before smirking darkly at him.

“So, aside from insulting spice boy over there, how have you been?” Kale inquired as he bit back one last harsh chuckle, which made his pudgy brother fume.

“Been good, how about you?” The blonde replied before supplying one of her own questions as she shifted slightly, her legs going numb from sitting on them.

“Not too shabby myself. Still in the school band and still one of the best percussionists if I do say so myself! You still on that Blitzball team?” The other blonde queried with a smile.

“Awesome! Yeah, still on the team and I’m one of their best players!” Cloud announced as she nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest with pride.

There was a snort sound from Oregano, but she let it slide, just this once.

“So, Basil, how’ve you been lately?” The blonde girl asked, looking over at the youngest boy’s doodle pad.

“…I’ve been okay.” He responded quietly, not looking up from his drawing.

“That’s good to hear. Watcha drawin’?” Cloud asked sweetly as she leaned over Kale to get a glimpse of the artwork.

Basil was the only other member of the family that could draw well like she could. She had to say, he was probably even better than her! However, the twelve year old quickly pulled his sketch pad away from her as a rubicund blush burst across his cheeks. Oregano looked over at the notepad before his eyes widened and he snatched it away from his little brother.

“What the hell’s wrong with you? You must be half-baked or some shit!”

“Why? What’d he draw?” The blonde asked, honestly curious.

“He was sketching _you!_ … _Again!_ ” The black-haired boy said before he tossed the drawing pad to her.

“I figured he was.” Kale remarked with a soft smile.

Cloud was in awe, not because the sketch was very accurate of how she was portrayed and how she looked, but because of the key word ‘again’. But seeing the blush of shame paint her cousin’s face, she just gave him a smile.

“I don’t mind that, it’s a very good sketch in fact! You’re very good at drawing people, Basil.” The blonde girl praised, letting the fourteen year old have his prized drawings back again.

“…It is?” The shy blonde mewed softly.

“Yeah, you should major in art.” Cloud suggested.

_‘I don’t know what it is about me, but I just automatically make my family think of me in a way that isn’t so innocent.’_

“Thank you for coming out everyone! It’s always nice to see everyone under the same room!” Nana stated as she popped into the living room without warning, startling the individuals inside.

“Woman, I _told_ you to show up before yellin’!” Papa reprimanded with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Travis! I just get so excited when I see everyone!” The elder woman giggled nervously.

“Hey, nana, papa! Can we start the yearly Blitzball game now that everyone’s here? I wanna take Cloud down!” Oregano called.

“Keep dreaming sour spice! I’ll leave you in the dust just like last year! And the year before that, and the year before that…” Cloud drawled at the end, a smirk on her face.

“…I’m not good at that even if it is fun.” Basil commented gently, going back to his sketch pad.

“Sounds good to me!” Kale chirped.

“I don’t know how to play!” Avery sung, not even bothered by the fact he couldn’t.

“I like puppies!” Flaire shouted.

“I don’t see why not. Let me go fetch the ball from the garage.” Travis said with a dry hum as he shuffled through the living room and to said area.

“Ha! You’re going down!” Oregano exclaimed as he shot up to his feet to head to the back door.

“In your dreams!” Cloud challenged, hurriedly running after him.

“…I guess I’ll play.” Basil spoke gently as she shut his sketch pad and shuffled to the back door with his eldest brother and cousin.

“Sweet!” Kale grinned, following the rest of his family members outside.

“Let’s go see who beats who, I gotta see this!” Jasper rumbled with a hearty laugh as he stood up from the couch.

“I hope Cloud wipes the floor with ‘em all! Just like last year!” Elda commented as she rose much slower from the seat.

Eventually after unnecessary commentary from the others in the large living room, the group left through the back door just like the young teenagers had done. The autumn breeze had picked up slightly as early afternoon began to transition to later in the afternoon, probably about two-thirty or three.

The fallen leaves skittered across the grass ground as the adults and teens alike scurried outside to watch the match.

Travis had returned with an old colorful ball while the adults found spare outdoor seating to they could watch and cheer from the sidelines. The four teenagers sprinted out further into the field, picking out trees to use as makeshift goalposts. From there, the teams were decided: Cloud and Basil on ‘Team Kickass’, and Oregano and Kale on ‘Team Asskickers’. The field they created was about one-hundred and fifty feet long, a little bit shorter than the standard length of an actual field.

Once their papa threw the ball into the field with a smile on his face, the competitive match began.

Cloud quickly intercepted the ball from Oregano, driving it down the leaf-coated field while the chunky boy struggled to keep up. Kale jumped in front of the blonde girl, who quickly spun as she kicked the ball to the side where Basil stumbled to claim it and further push it down the rival side.

His footing was a bit sloppy, but he drove that ball down the field, the adults cheering wildly from the sidelines. The blonde girl soon caught up to the younger boy, where he clumsily kicked it towards her. However, Oregano slid through, stealing the ball for himself as he ran the other direction.

“Looks like I’m gonna win this year!” The black-haired boy cackled.

“Not if I have anything to say about that!” Cloud spat back, chasing after him with speed a professional Blitzball player possessed.

Basil panted and wheezed as he struggled to keep up with his teammate, having to stop on multiple occasions to catch his labored breath.

Even Kale was having problems keeping up with his competitive brother and cousin. For five minutes straight, every time Oregano got the upper hand, Cloud would steal and reclaim lead, while every time she had the winning hand, it’d be stolen from her by the pudgy boy.

“Give up already!” The black-haired boy spat.

“No way!” The blonde girl huffed.

Eventually, Kale and Basil got so tired of running back and forth they just stood in the middle of the field, watching the other two go back and forth, their heads turning with and at the same time as the other. This had the adults laughing and clapping at the competitive display that was also very humorous to watch.

“You’ll…Never….Never win…” Oregano croaked, starting to pant and wheeze as he tried to keep up with the blonde.

It was rather humorous to watch because as he was slowly dragging himself towards Cloud, she was just bouncing the ball like a hacky-sack as she waited for him to catch up with a smug smile on her face. That pudgy cousin of hers wouldn’t be able to beat her in a million years, especially because she’d been on an actual Blitzball team for over four years!

“You want the ball? Come and get it!” She teased as she began to walk the sphere down the field with her hands behind her head.

“You!...You suck!” The ravenette huffed, attempting to jog towards her to catch up.

Cloud however, started humming a song as she leisurely kicked the ball down the field.

“Kale! K-Kale! Get the ball from her!” Oregano ordered with little to no breath.

“Eh, I gave up a long time ago.” The younger blonde explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Me too, I just can’t keep up with any of you…” Basil quietly admitted.

With little to no effort, Cloud nudged the ball through the makeshift goal before yawning loudly and obnoxiously.

“Yeah! She mopped the floor with him!” Elda cheered, clapping enthusiastically.

“Ooooh, Oregano, you knew better…” Quill groaned into his hands.

“That’s my girl!” Zack praised, cupping his hands over his mouth so his voice would reach her.

The blonde spun on her heel and smiled, blushing at the praise and the compliments.

“Alright everyone, come back inside! It’s time to eat!” Nana called from the porch, her voice being able to carry through the large yard.

At that, hungry stomachs growled and took control of bodies as they were lead outside and back in again. The change from cool to warm was a pleasant feeling and had the adults and teenagers sighing and smiling. They padded their way into the kitchen, where heaping amounts of food sat on display, waiting to be served. Stomachs churned and mouths watered at the holiday selection this year.

Turkey and ham served as the main course, both complete with stuffing and dressing. Then there were black olives, cheese cubes and slices, celery and peanut butter, deviled eggs, carrots, sliced cranberry gel, salads, and bread. Adults got to partake in fine wine, the teenagers had their choice of soda, and the little ones had a few juice boxes to claim as their own.

“Alright, we have two tables set up just like last year, the adults at one table, and the children at the other. Except this time, you get to sit at the adult table now, Cloud.” Shania explained, not being able to resist pinching her only granddaughter’s right cheek tenderly.

“ _What?”_ Oregano complained in an exasperated manner.

“Oh hush it, you’ll get your turn next year.” Kale chided, acting more like the eldest brother most of the time.

“Well, dig in everyone!” Travis announced, gesturing to the plates and food.

If there was a single word to describe how that process occurred, it would be _chaotic_. People were everywhere, grabbing what they could, it was like black Friday or some shit like that. Well, this family was known to have an insane love for food with a roaring and insatiable appetite. The blonde would be surprised if there was any leftover food to substitute as seconds. She managed to grab a decent sized stack of food for herself before she awkwardly stood in front of the ‘adult’ table, unsure of where exactly she could sit.

“You can sit next to me.” Zack spoke suddenly, stopping beside her for only a moment in order to whisper in her ear when no one was looking of listening.

“O-Okay.” Cloud stammered as she felt a hot pink blush spread throughout her face like unpleasant heat.

She fought the accursed heat from her cheeks as she sat down with her plate of food and can of soda, nervously folding her hands in between her legs as she sat. The blonde was never known for such fits of nervousness, but in new situations or circumstances, it made the insecure side of her act up and watch her every twitch or twist.

“Oh, _relax_ , Cloud. There’s nothing nerve-wracking about sitting at a different table.” The ravenette assured as he patted her left shoulder to give her some comfort.

“Do I have to act different?” She timidly asked, glancing away from her food to lock eyes with her father.

“What? Absolutely not! What kinda question is that you weirdo?” Zack scoffed, his tone implying that the question she asked was a no-brainer.

“A liable one!” Cloud retorted with a snort before that blush painted her whole face rose red.

“Just don’t worry about it, okay?” The ravenette provided with a calming smile.

“Alright…” The blonde muttered to herself, going back to looking at the food sitting in front of her.

She didn’t know why she got so nervous in these kinds of situations, she just did. It was almost embarrassing to admit. While on the outside she may be tough and boisterous, deep down and locked away was a scared, insecure, and timid side of herself she never wanted to show.

Eventually, the rest of the family got what they wanted and started to set themselves down around the large and rectangular table. Cloud just felt lucky to be sandwiched in between her father and her aunt Elda; whom she got along with fantastically and without trouble. Nana Shania and Papa Travis took their seats at the edges of the long table, while the rest filled the middle. Glasses of different shades and colors of wine or chardonnay painted the dark wood table, along with the colors of Thanksgiving food and miscellaneous décor. 

Travis continued to stand while Shania took her seat with a bouncy smile on her face. The elder man tinked a silver spoon to his half full glass of wine, pulling the chattering adults attention away from their conversations, and to him instead.

“Thank you for coming out and spending another holiday with us, and thank you for bringing along your own relatives and children to help celebrate this auspicious occasion as one family under the same roof. Happy holidays everyone!” He announced before holding up his wine glass in cheers.

The rest of the adults did the same and repeated the last sentence while Cloud copied the actions by bashfully holding up her can of Ton-berry blast carbonated fruit drink with another blush on her face. Once the cheers and the speech ended, the large family got right to work in eating all they could, talking, smiling, and laughing with one another as they talked about the days of old and gold.

“Hey Quill! Remember that one time when you and I told Zack were playing hide-and-seek, and he had to hide in a really good spot and we ended up forgetting about him for four hours?” Jasper hollered, roaring with laughter.

“Ah, that was a rather fun day. It’s a shame he picked an outdoor hiding spot in the middle of winter.” The youngest brother agreed, his voice much softer than the eldest brother.

“ _Fun?_ I froze my fuckin’ ass off out there while you guys laughed at me by the time mom found me in the bushes and brought me inside!” Zack complained, pointing his fork accusingly at his brothers with a bite of turkey still on it.

“Hell yeah it was fun! Besides, you know we were only playin’ with ya!” Jasper hooted before he elbowed his brother, whom was sitting on the right of him.

“Well then, remember the time when you two were both sleeping the following night and I took chunks of hair out of each one of your heads with mom’s scissors?” The middle child mused as he waved his fork around before taking a bite.

Quill instantly retched and had to choke down his wine, Rosea looking at her husband with a funny and curious look on her face. Elda started laughing loudly, pounding her fists against the table as she watched her own husband’s face contort to pure agony and disgust.

Cloud looked at her two uncles before tugging on her father’s denim jacket sleeve and asking, “I don’t get it, why is that gross?”

Before he could even answer, Nana Shania was the one to speak up with a loud and proud voice, proclaiming, “Those weren’t used for my head hair!”

This time, Jasper coughed liquidly into his fist while Elda had to bang her head against the table and snort with laugher much like a baby pig. The blonde girl’s face instantly paled at the image.

“Sweet, sweet vengeance…” Zack sang before he took a sip of bright colored wine.

“Yup, those boys literally had to wash their heads for an hour after they found out what had been used to cut their hair off with.” Travis dryly chuckled.

“As sick as that sounds, I also find it hilarious.” Cloud admitted.

The ravenette held out his right hand while his daughter gave him a low-five, both of them with smirks on their faces.

“That reminds me of the time we were all over here for Christmas about eleven years ago, remember? We all ended up staying over that night?” Shania reminded.

Zack was already laughing, having to do it carefully since he still had some leftover wine in his mouth he didn’t want to spew everywhere.

“That was both a cute and shocking event.” Quill reminisced.

“Oh, how old was she then? Four? Five?” Jasper contemplated.

“Whose story is this about?” Cloud asked with curious eyes.

“Yours.” Zack responded with a recollected smile as he glanced over at his pride and joy sitting on his right.

“I never heard this story before!” Elda exclaimed, before adding “Why do I not know this?”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t marry into the family until Cloud over there was eight.” Jasper explained to his wife as he folded his broad arms over his chest comfortably.

“Well, tell me now!” The vibrant red-head begged.

“Okay, so everyone was already up that morning waiting in the living room for breakfast while the kids slept in-” Zack began, facing his sister-in-law and glancing occasionally to his daughter and everyone else at the table.

Even the younger kids sitting at the other table were listening in on the story. Then he continued,

“So, I remember mom telling everyone that breakfast was ready, and we all saw the kids pouring out of their rooms one-by-one; Oregano, Kale, and Basil too. But I noticed my child had yet to come out. So I thought I’d go and wake her up so she could eat, but just as I stood up, here she comes, running out of the room and all I could do was stare at her.” He stated, pausing for a breather.

“She had messy splotches of shaving cream all over her face, complete with bloody cuts on her chin, upper lips, and cheeks and even staining her pajamas. So I asked her ‘ _what did you get a hold of?’_ And she replies with ‘ _I shaved my face just like you did, daddy’!”_ The ravenette finished up, chuckling at the end of the tale.

Elda was back to laughing and snorting again, wheezing how she could _‘see her doing that_ ’, while the rest of the table was softly adding their own sets of giggles and chuckles.

“It was funny because when I told her that girls didn’t shave their faces, she got so upset she started crying because she wanted to do everything I did!” Zack added with one last laugh.

“I don’t remember doing that!” Cloud admitted, a heated blush pooling across her entire face. She nervously wrung her hands out and looked down at her half eaten plate.

“Well how else did you get that faint scar on your upper lip?” The ravenette laughed, pointing to said scar right under her nose.

“That’s what that was from?” The blonde admonished as her fingers traced over the thin line.

“Sure was!” He responded back before ruffling her hair with his right hand.

The rest of the adults at the table were chuckling and laughing, Elda still trying to reclaim lost breath and remember how to perform the action.

“Oh my goodness, speaking of Christmas, that reminds me of the time when the boys were still young!” Shania recalled with a big grin.

“Oooh, this one again.” Travis groaned, smiling gently at the recollection.

“I remember it clearly! I remember tucking them in on Christmas eve, Jasper, I think he was six at the time, was telling me that he was going to one day catch Santa and show the world his proof and be very famous for it-”

“Oh shoot! I _love_ this story!” Jasper laughed.

“I don’t remember this.” Quill spoke up, a faint hint of curiosity in his voice.

“It’s because you weren’t even born yet sweetie. Anyways, I go over to tuck Zack in, keep in mind he’s just two when this happened, and he has this big ol’ shit eating grin on his face, so I ask him _‘What are you smirking about?’_ And he tells me _‘I’m gonna get Santa.’_ With a serious look on his face!

“So later on in the night I’m helping Travis dress up as Santa in case the boys happened to wake up and do a little peeking, which Jasper was known for. Anyway, I send him out of our room and towards the tree, where we left the cookies and milk out. So he eats the cookies and drinks the milk and leaves it there, for proof, you know?

“Little did we know, Zack was hiding behind the living room couch just waiting. Then, Travis said he wasn’t feeling good, so he runs into the bathroom and shits all over the place! Then here comes lil’ Zack laughing and pointing, then shouts _“I got’ya Santa! Enjoy the shits!’”_ Shania explained, laughing so hard at the end she could barely even breathe.

“I remember that!” Zack said with a grin after taking a large bite of stuffing.

Quill was smirking and snorting while Rosea had a hand over her mouth a shock in her bright green eyes. Jasper was banging his fist on the table and Elda was back to forgetting how to breathe right again. Cloud was smirking and snorting, trying to hold back her own set of giggles.

“Boy did you get your butt busted for not only cussin’, but drugging me too!” Travis said with one of his dry laughs.

“The soreness for a week was totally worth it!” The ravenette responded with a grin as he poked around a serving of green beans.

“H-How did you even, make him do that?” Cloud asked in between harsh chokes of laughter.

“Easy, I got in the med cabinet the night before.” Zack explained.

“Uncle Zack’s such a badass!” Kale chortled from his spot at the other table, clearing his mouth out before he choked on something.

“More like _pain in the ass_ , I don’t think anyone else in the house got in as much trouble as he did!” Jasper corrected as he took a large gulp of his dark wine.

“Yup, he got grounded for letting frogs out in my room.” Quill supplied.

“-Got grounded for starting a food fight with me.” Jasper added.

“-Got in in big trouble for calling me a dick when he was three.” Papa Travis included.

“-Got the busting of his life when he flipped everyone off at school in the second grade.” Nana Shania commented.

“-Got suspended from school when he ran around buck naked on the playground after someone dared him to.”

“-Also got detention in first grade for screaming that the male genitalia was not called a baby-maker, but called a penis and testicles.”

“Didn’t he get sent to the office after he deep-throated some string cheese?”

“Wasn’t that when he was in pre-school?”

“I think it was.”

“Jesus Christ, dad! You were a worse kid than I ever was!” Cloud exclaimed, looking over at her father with both shock and amusement on her face.

“I had too much free time is all.” Zack responded frivolously as he took a heaping bite of mashed potatoes.

“I know he got in trouble for more than just inappropriate stuff in school…” Shania thought aloud, resting her hand over her chin in thought.

“Oh please, he was sent to the office once a month for the littlest things! Like that time he put a tack in the teacher’s chair, how original.” Travis commented.

“Or when he set the lab rats out in science class in the sixth grade.” Jasper intervened, remembering that he and his younger brother were only two school years apart from him being put in late and Zack early.

“Or when he snuck into the girl’s bathroom and wrote in sharpie ‘Just assume you look like shit’ on all the mirrors!” The eldest brother remembered.

“Wow, I know I’m the subject of interest, but _please_ I can’t take all of the credit. I learned it all from Jasper and TV.” Zack laughed.

“Goodness he was a terrible influence on you.” Shania sighed as she took a bite of corn from her plate.

“And you _just now_ came to this conclusion?” The ravenette chortled around a bite of turkey.

“Been a trouble-maker since day one, haven’tcha dad?” Cloud mused with a dark grin that only the two of them knew as provocative and the rest thought it was just teasing.

“Oh yeah, had my way with the ladies too.” Zack added, copying that dark look before pulling it away before anyone caught on.

“I bet you did.” Cloud grinned quietly as she took a bite of some green beans.

“Of course, how do you think I pulled _you_ under my spell?” He purred gently, just soft enough for his daughter and only her to hear.

With a skilled hand and a neutral expression on his face, his hand rested in between her thighs as he smiled at his sister-in-law across the table. The blonde had to fight from showing any kind of emotion or facial expressions as that hand leaned closer to the gap between her legs.

“So how about that time when-” The rest of Jasper’s sentence went unheard for the two in their own little world, especially when her father’s index finger gently pressed into the outline of her pants and traced her second set of lips, the ravenette still talking with his family members normally.

The blonde hurriedly pulled her cup to her face and tilted her head back to keep the rest of her family from seeing the nervous red blush ghosting across her face. She nearly choked on her soda when she felt that skilled finger press further into her dip, barely pressing in between the lips and pushing her underwear into her own tight gap, making her sputter on her drink and fight to stay normal. She knew her face was redder than crimson at this point and didn’t dare to move the cup from her face, hiding behind it as if it was a shield.

When Zack suddenly pressed his finger deep enough to burrow into that gap, she did sputter out her beverage and started to cough, the blush of arousal hidden by the force of obstructed coughs.

When Elda looked over at her niece in concern, the ravenette pulled his hand away and used it to grasp his drink and bring it to his face, a sly smile painting his lips before tilting it back to sip at it slowly.

“Whoa kiddo, you okay over there?” She asked with a sideways grin.

“Phew, fine! Totally fine! I just remember I gotta go to the bathroom!” Cloud sputtered, quickly setting her cup down and standing from her chair in a hurry.

Zack glanced up at her with innocent eyes, like he _hadn’t_ been the cause of her outburst before asking, “You okay, bugaboo?”

“Yeah, _peachy-”_ She replied in a tone that only her father could understand as aroused annoyance before continuing with “-I’ll be back in a sec.”

With that, she excused herself from the dining room and hurried out, going so far out of her way to escape the rest of her family that she decided to go to the bathroom on the second floor of the house. There was an obscene amount of wetness pooled in her underwear and even walking up the stairs was uncomfortable in more than one way. She briskly hurried down the hall and entered the small bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her as a moan slipped out of her mouth tenderly.

 _Why_ would he even act like that in the presence of their family? Regardless of how much she enjoyed the agitation and arousal in her pants, now was neither the time nor the place to act out their sick relationship that only they thought was normal. Now that she was aroused like so, she knew she’d have to do something about it before she could go back and face her family like a normal person.

She maneuvered through the small green colored bathroom, sitting herself against the closed lid of the toilet as she spread her legs just enough to give herself an adequate amount of hurried enjoyment. She had only undone her fly and zipper before she heard the bathroom door creak open. With great alarm and adrenaline, she quickly whipped her head up to see who was entering without permission. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but she still was.

Lo and behold there was Zack gently shutting the bathroom door behind him with a dour look on his face. Cloud quickly tore her hand away from her pants and shot him both an angered and embarrassed look.

“What the heck was that at the table? You _know_ I have problems controlling myself.” The blonde accused as she tried to wipe the bright red blush from her cheeks with her hands.

“Sorry princess, but your witty banter put me in a _mood_.” The ravenette responded with a husky growl, sauntering over with that same dark and hungry look in his eyes.

“Well you know as well as I how much I enjoy this kind of thing, but we can’t put a damper on it till we get back at least? What if someone hears us? And besides, how’d you even get away from that table without raising any warning flags?” Cloud countered, throwing logic in with her dismissal.

“Easy. Everyone in this family knows as well as I that you _never_ excuse yourself from the table when there’s still food on your plate. So I said I’d just check on you.” Zack explained with a sinister smile, leaning against the sink as he propped his elbow on the counter and put his face in his hand.

“Okay, well, you checked. I’m fine, now just go back down before someone gets leery, okay? What kind of dad follows his teenage daughter into the bathroom?” Cloud snipped, both agitated and frustrated and now she just wanted to get this over with by herself so she could act normal again.

“Don’t you mean what kind of _lover_ follows his worked up _significant other_ into the bathroom?” The ravenette mused as he pulled himself away from the sink to stand right in front of her still sitting against the closed lid of the toilet.

“Dad. Not here.” The blonde warned, her tone less snipped and her face more flushed, knowing exactly what he was starting to get at.

“If I remember correctly, you teased me in the car and disobeyed one of my rules. I said you’d be in for it when we got back home-” He began, pausing when he stood right in front of her before gripping her legs and pulling her forward so she was sitting on the edge of the toilet. “-But this _is_ home, the one I grew up in-” He continued as he forced her legs further apart. “-So that means _you’re in for it._ ” He finished as his hands reached down and fisted the front of her panties through the opening from her undone pants.

Cloud’s blush became more predominant, the color swarming her face and splotching the base of her neck as well as her doe-like eyes gazed into the eyes akin to that of a starved wolf.

“Dad, we can’t do this here…” She pressed uncomfortably, barely fidgeting as she sat in place as her father knelt against the tile and closed the distance between them.

“Of course we can, you just have to be quiet, my queen.” Zack informed as his hands yanked at the fabric covering her most delectable parts, silently demanding she take those accursed garments off now.

“But, dad…” Cloud whimpered, her blush intensifying as red completely covered her face.

“Now _be quiet_ and let daddy make you feel real good.” The ravenette sang darkly as he was able to rip his daughter’s pants and panties right down to her ankles without her even having to stand up.

“I’m _serious_. What if someone finds out about- _ah!_ ” The blonde yipped quietly, attempting to protest but being cut short when a warm and skilled tongue drove into her core.

Her protests and rejection died away as another soft and subtle moan replaced them when his tongue flicked around inside of her. She arched her back and tilted her head backward as that skilled organ circled around her walls and flicked against her clit. Her fingers curled around the closed toilet lid as her chest began to heave as she started to pant like a dog from pleasure.

The ravenette pushed his face deeper in between his daughter’s legs, groaning seductively as he pushed his tongue deeper inside her cavern. She bit her lip and whimpered, gnawing on it and she puffed out her chest to further arch and curve her body against her father’s skilled tongue.

Zack pulled away to observe the state of Cloud’s face, smiling victoriously as he saw her panting and looking at him with lust and want burning behind her gunmetal blue eyes.

“ _Can’t do it here_ , sure.” He mocked as his hands began to fiddle with his own pants.

‘Mm, daddy…”

“Ah, ah. Quiet, princess. We don’t want anyone to know what we’re doing, remember?” Zack mused, pressing his right index finger to his lips as he successfully wiggled out of his pants and boxers.

She wasn’t given any time to responded before he pushed himself inside of her gently, remaining still for a moment to allow the deep organ to adjust to his massive size. When those contracting muscles accepted his familiarity, he started to press into her core with practiced ease.

The blonde had to cup her hands over her mouth and bite her bottom lip to keep from being loud or noisy. But it was so good that it was hard to stay quiet. She started to lose herself in lust and improper love, a quiet sigh blowing out of her lips from behind her hands as her father fucked her wonderfully.

“That’s my good girl.” Zack praised, purring into her ear before he ghosted hot breath into it.

Cloud shivered delightfully as her pussy did the same action, shuddering and taking each pound and thrust in time and wanting more. She spread her legs and leaned back a little bit, giving off her silent request of wanting him to take her deeper and harder. So he obliged, beginning to ram into her instead of an in and out push motion. She couldn’t bite this one back and ended up letting out a delightful moan, her mouth hanging agape as she gasped and grunted.

To keep his daughter silent, Zack pressed his lips against his daughter’s and started to kiss her zealously. She moaned gently into his mouth, panting and groaning much softer as she continued to be pounded and claimed. She pulled her lips away from her father to make a hurried request.

“Touch me, daddy, please.” She begged breathlessly, puffing her chest out to show him where she wanted to be touched.

‘Of course, beautiful.” He accepted, pausing for just a moment to unbutton her shirt and free her bulging chest from the confines of her shirt.

Her breasts spilled out of the fabric, the low cut bra pushing them up and out from him to drink up. With one hand, he unhooked the strap in the back and pushed the garment out of his way. He left himself inside his daughter as both of his hands then began to grope and caress her ample cleavage.

The blonde’s nipples hardened instantly hardened under his skilled and gentle touch. She moaned to let him know she was enjoying it and that he was doing a good job. With a few more squeezes, he started to pump himself in and out of his daughter again, feeling his own shaft swell up inside her nice and thick.

Remembering she had to keep quiet, Cloud pressed her lips back against Zack’s as he continued to fondle and fuck her senseless. It felt so good, so euphoric and she couldn’t get enough. When she felt him swell twice as thick inside her, she knew he was close. Usually, when he got too close while in her, he’d try to pull out hastily. Not this time.

She locked her legs around him when she felt him try to pull away. It was her silent way of allowing him to cum inside of her.

She loved the way the substance felt, how it was hot and thick like a syrup or tonic. The way it dripped out of her and the way his face would twist when he released. It was enticing. It was like gum: Thick and flavorful with a wondrous aftertaste.

“Cloud, I can’t…Keep doing this…You know. If we’re not careful…We could have…A real big problem…” Zack warned as he felt himself tottering over the edge dangerously.

“I don’t care, daddy. Just cum inside me and make me feel like a woman.” The blonde grunted into his ear as she fisted his ponytail, tugging on it roughly.

So, he complied. With a few more grunts, moans, and thrusts, she sputtered out her released, followed by her father’s own. It was warm as it pushed itself deep into her core, spurting in time with his fluctuating heartbeat.

The ravenette pulled out with a hefty sigh as he caught his breath, his daughter doing the same in terms of catching lost breath.

“Are you two alright up there?” The voice of Papa Travis called from the bottom of the stairs.

“We’re alright, Cloud just ate too much and threw up and I didn’t want to leave her by herself.” Zack responded, lying so easily that everything he said could probably pass for the truth as he adjusted his daughter’s clothes for her.

“Okay, take all the time you need, and make sure she gets it all up the first time; it’s not fun having to run back and forth all day just because it was embarrassing!” Travis informed before he pulled away from the stairs to rejoin the family in the dining room.

“Will do, thanks dad.” The ravenette called as he made himself decent.

“Where’d you learn to lie so well anyways?” Cloud inquired when her baited breath finally caught up with her heaving lungs.

“It’s a skill I was born with.” Zack said with a wink. “So, you wanna finish this day off like a normal father and daughter?” He added as he held out his hand for his girl.

“I guess we have to.” She responded with a grin as she accepted the help.

Yes, being with her father was like chewing gum; It was disgusting if you flaunted the treat straight from your mouth, but for the one chewing it, it was delicious and for them alone.

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, part two of my Taboo series everyone, now you know I'm still as explicit as ever XD Hope you liked it :)


End file.
